It's not goodbye
by MikaelaMurder
Summary: Instead of being able to choose, Bella is forced to go to Jacksonville with her Mom and to leave Edward behind, will she ever see him again... and what is that sparkle out of the corner of her eye?


**Disclaimer: **I didn't invent Twilight, it was all SM. (: I'm just borrowing the characters...

**Rating: **NC-17 (eventually)

**PRELUDE**

"Where's Phil?" I asked quickly.

"Florida—oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!"

"Phil got signed?" I guessed.

"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?"

"That's great Mom," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage, though I had little idea what that meant.

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much!" she gushed while I stared at her vacantly. "I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity really isn't that bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom —"

"Wait, Mom!" I interrupted. Edward still had his eyes closed, but he looked too tense to pass as asleep. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks."

"But you don't have to anymore, silly," she laughed. "Phil will be able to be around so much more now… we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him."

"Mom." I hesitated, wondering how best to be diplomatic about this. "I want to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" — she glanced toward Edward again when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction — "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."

"Bella, you hate Forks and Charlie is a grown man he can take care of himself, now I have already organized every thing. You're things are packed we just have to wait until you are given the Okay by the doctors." Renee smiled kindly pushing some hair away from my face, "Don't argue, I am you're mother and Charlie agrees with this, it's what's best."

I looked over at Edward to see his eyes on me, they were full of anguish as if begging me to stand up to Renee and tell her that I refused to comply. "Mom, I want to stay, please."

"Bella," she said in her 'mom' voice, something that she rarely used. "You have no say in this, I let you come to Forks without protest but I simply cannot let you stay in the time you have come here you have been in more trouble than you were back in Phoenix. It is what is best for you, you are coming to Jacksonville and that is final!"

I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes, trying to beg my mother silently to take up on my offer and let me stay in Forks, to let me stay with Edward and the Cullen's. She didn't budge.

"Is it that boy?" she whispered.

"He's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." She hesitated, looking at his perfectly still form. "And I want to talk to you about that."

Uh-Oh, "What about?" I asked.

"I don't think he's good for you Bella, you're too young he is very obviously in love with you. That's not always a good thing, Bella."

I gaped at her "What? Is that why you're forcing me to move?"

"It's a part of it," she admitted sheepishly. "But I missed having you around, Phil too and Charlie prefers his privacy besides, you'll make new friends in Jacksonville I am sure the selection in boys is very good."

"Mom, please don't do this!" I begged, I could feel my heart begin to race inside my chest at the possibility of leaving Edward behind. "Please, let me stay in Forks, I'll visit more I promise just let me stay! Please!"

Renee looked at me sadly and shook her head "I can't do that, Bella." she said as if she really couldn't change this with a simple phone call "Phil's about to call soon, I'll be back in a little while. Get some rest." she threw another glance at 'sleeping' Edward and shook her head, muttering something under her breath and left.

Edward was beside me the next instant, taking my hand and placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. "I tried to talk to them, love, but they aren't going to let you stay no matter how much begging you do, Alice saw it."

My bottom lip trembled, "So I really am leaving you?" I said pathetically.

Edward nodded sadly, the sadness creeping back into his eyes. "I am afraid so."

I nodded, "There's still phone, text messaging and email's, letters even and we can go to the same college and I can see you on holidays so we could still..."

"No," Edward said softly, "we can't."

"Why not!" I demanded, "It's not like I don't know your secret, I do! Edward I can't just cut myself off from you and your family forever."

"Bella, please. This is hard enough without having to go each day with only hearing your voice, knowing that you are so far from me, I couldn't bare it."

I felt the warms silent tears steadily make their down my cheeks, Edward bushed one away looking as bad as I felt "Let's just make this next week happy, no goodbyes until we have to, Alright?"

I nodded, knowing there was nothing else I could do.

_...One week later..._

It had finally come, the day I left Forks to Jacksonville. I was at the Cullen's house, facing what had become my second family trying my hardest not to break down into heartbreaking sobs. Renee was sitting in the rental car just a few meters away giving us our privacy, to which I was grateful for. I had hardly spoken two words to her since she had told me I had no choice but to leave Forks and go to Jacksonville with her, thankfully she let me have my silent anger.

"We're going to miss you, Bella" Esme said sadly, hugging Carlisle tightly "I always considered you a second daughter."

Carlisle nodded, agreeing with what Esme had said. "You've brought so much happiness to us all, it will not be the same here without you."

I ran forward and hugged them tightly, "I'll miss you," I whispered as I pulled away.

Alice was next I stopped in front of her, she looked so sad not like my usual bouncy Alice. Jasper was standing behind her, he looked horrible I knew this was because everyone else's emotions were effecting him as well as his own. "Who am I going to shop for now?" Alice said sadly, pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel her small body shaking with dry sobs.

"You're my best friend ever, Alice." I said breaking the contact and trying to smile.

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, squeezing me tightly "I'm gunna miss you little sis." he said as he sat me back on the ground. Rosalie appeared beside him and gave me a sad smile. We weren't that close but I knew I would miss Rose as well despite everything and I had a feeling she felt the same way.

The next was the hardest of all, just look into his eyes caused me to finally lose the little control I had over myself and broke down in large sobs, falling into his arms and clinging to him as tightly as possible. Edward pulled back and look deeply into my eyes with all the love he held for me obvious in his gaze, his cool marble hand wiped away the tears on my left cheek. No words were spoken as he pulled me into a deep kiss full of desperation, need and sadness. I couldn't help the small sobs that escaped me as his lips moved against mine, nor the tears now streaming down my face he pulled away all too soon. If he were human, I didn't doubt that he would be crying also.

"Bella!" Renee shouted from the car, getting impatient.

My bottom lip trembled, I felt Edward run his cool thumb over it gently "Take care of my heart" he whispered, his voice almost broke my heart with how sad it way "It's leaving with you."

"As long as you take care of mine," I replied shakily, taking a step away from him and instantly feeling the loss. I just wanted his arms around me for a little longer, but apparently Renee had read my mind and came over to break this up.

"Bella, we must leave, Now!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me away, not caring that I had almost tripped three times before I reached the car. I got into the passenger seat and my eyes met Edward again, he looked so sad, like he was given a death sentence. Renee got in the car slamming the door and turning on the ignition "You'll be fine," she said sounding harsh even to my ears "They'll move on."

I kept looking out my window, watching the Cullen's until I couldn't see them anymore. The last thing I saw was Edward collapsing onto his knees, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with obvious dry sobs.

*~*~*

**Authors Note:**_ Ok this is my first fanfic so be nice and please review, it will get better... I know it's kind of sad at the moment but I promise it should end happy._


End file.
